When a plurality of shielded cables are to be terminated to a connector, the shields of the cables are usually connected to a grounded metal shell of the connector to ground the shields. Also, the cables must be temporarily held in position prior to fixing them as by molding polymer around the cable ends. A simple device that can hold a plurality of cables and electrically connect to their shields so the device can be connected to the grounded shell of the connector, would be of value.